Tools
In 'The Exordia...', the tools required to carry out the rites are listed. Chumbley mentions that they are listed "for the sake of completion", suggesting that they're probably not all necessary. There's a GD-like amount of gear for these rites; how much is actually used is kind of up to the individual practitioner. The full list is: The Sacred Vessel (pp23) Supposed to be a fetish of the practitioner- i.e. an exterior double of the practitioner. It has two basic modes/forms: -''The Marriage Vessel (pp24)'' This is used for the HG rite. Should be of flammable material (so not metal). Chumbley recommends it to be big enough to hold a man's blood-filled heart- probably doesn't matter too much. Also needs to be wrapped in a black cloth. Bear in mind that you'll be burning this- wood tends to make noise and produce a lot of smoke, so if that'll be a factor, bear it in mind. This is also the reason you don't use things like plastic or metal. -''The Dragon Vessel (pp25)'' Second vessel used to store the contents of the Marriage Vessel after it is burned. Symbolically arises from the ashes as the sun's lowest point, and brings the candidate forth into the increasing light (so similar to GD initiation, for example). You're supposed to get this during the time period between the end of the Marriage Rite and the burning of the Marriage Vessel at Midwinter. Should be made of flammable material, as with the Marriage Vessel, but bear in mind that this thing has to last you a year, so don't make it too flimsy. Bear in mind it'll also be containing ashes, so make sure it's not full of holes (e.g. wicker would be a poor choice). This one needs to be the size of a man's skull, according to Chumbley. The Dragon Vessel should be filled with seven offerings of ashes from the Marriage Vessel, seven breaths, seven drops of blood, and seven pinches of earth from the eight directions of the circle (presumably leaving out 'above'). It is then wrapped in a cloth of crimson silk. It's opened at certain times of the year (see page 26). Servitor Vessels (pp27) Different vessels, basically used as fetishes for guardians of the circle. Offerings are to be placed within them. Appears to be just four of them (one at each cardinal direction). Text seems to suggest working with this entities in some capacity, but isn't specific. Chumbley suggests that at each dark moon the servitors should be replaced, but he's quite vague on the topic- he doesn't say why or how. He also doesn't give any instructions on what to do with the servitors initially. -''North'' Black. Midnight. Contains Earth offerings: bone-dust, grave-earth, leaves, other stuff used in wort-cunning, etc. -''East'' Red. Dawn. Contains Air offerings: feathers, perfume, scented flowers. -''South'' White. Noon. Contains Fire offerings: incense resin, calendars (7 colours), hearth embers from every rite. -''West'' Grey. Dusk. Contains Water offerings: To summarise what Chumbley says, basically just consecrated liquids. The Phoenix Vessel (pp28) Going to come back to this because I'm not exactly clear on what it is. It seems to be a fetish used to externalise the process of internal change. You burn it at Midsummer, during the rite of the White Sun (as a counterpart to the Black Sun of Midwinter). Interestingly, Chumbley also mentions (pp29) that there's another approach to the system involving the Phoenix Vessel, and a system that moves from full moon to full moon, culminating at Midsummer (as opposed to the Dark Moon/Midwinter system of the book). This approach is a lunar approach, rather than the usual solar approach. He seems to imply that doing it this way means you don't need to go through the fourteen ordeals, but it's unclear what is supposed to replace it. He seems to imply that this approach won't work for everyone, however. The Book (pp30) This refers to the DBoE itself. Originally, the book would have been transmitted only within the Cultus itself (and indeed, there is evidence that the publicly available book has certain omissions compared to the private version- the Lover's Call, published as an appendix in Michael Howard's Book of Fallen Angels, is an example of that), the original version was three volumes in size. Nothing to say here, if you have the book then that seems to be about it. The Triple Cord (pp32) Pretty standard in most witchcraft traditions these days. Chumbley gives a wide range of uses for this. It's partly for initiatory purposes (I have come to suspect GD influence in a lot of this book, the cord is a possibility in that sense). Interestingly, it's also used in a similar way to the GD sash, in that you tie knots in it depending on your grade (pp32) The three cords themselves are the Lunar, Solar and Stellar cords (I may have misinterpreted the instructions slightly, but I'll go back over it). They should be cut according to your height from head to heel. Lunar is knotted to mark each lunar month, then burned at MW. Alternatively (possibly concurrently? Text isn't clear), it's used to mark Dark Moons Rites throughout the year. The latter form is it's main form, and it should be kept year on year (you make more, then tie old ones to new, I think). Solar is knotted only at midwinter rites- so you only need one ever. It counts the number of Midwinter rites you've gone through. Stellar is given fourteen knots, as in the fourteen stars of Draco. Used for mnemonic and ceremonial purposes. The Elemental Weapons Fairly standard stuff for anyone vaguely familiar with GD, Thelema etc. The Sceptre of Arte This seems to be a Cochranite borrowing. It has three forms- the Trident (3), the Stang (2) and the Wand/Stave (1). All have a basically symbolic, ceremonial purpose. The Trident Symbolic of the world-tree, the triple forces of Lunar, Solar and Stellar, and a host of other stuff. The text seems to imply that the Trident is a permanent fixture in the north of the circle. The Stang Used in basically the same way as in 1734 ritual- as a symbol of Qayin Azhaka (Tubal Cain in 1734), horned god, etc. Also used as a kind of emblem of office (in the same way that, for example, the lamp and staff are for the Kerux in GD) that is passed on when the roles shift. It also seems to have a role in the Oracle rite, which I'll expand on when I get to picking through it. Also placed in the North. The Wand Usual wand representing fire, but also has a certain initiatory purpose (though Chumbley is curiously flippant about this, presenting it as a kind of tradition you can include if you want). The Cup Blah blah blah, used for various liquids, whether for drinking them, holding them or pouring them. A main use seems to be to catch various fluids and mix them up before pouring them into various vessels. The Arthana Usual ceremonial knife, but with the added function of drawing blood for ritual use. It has three forms (i.e. other bits of gear related to it- not sure why Chumbley lumps them under the same category): The Sword Same usage as Masonry, GD etc., i.e. presiding officers use it symbolically. Curiously, the Cochranite idea of the sword as a bridge into the circle seems not to have been adopted by CS. The Dagger Basically the same usage as the Arthana The Nail Used for delineating circles (as in Cochranite practice). Also driving it into the ground to affirm the circle. Consecrated by putting it into the MW fire. The Disk (pp44) Usual earth weapon. Various forms, not entirely clear if Chumbley intends you to have all of them for different purposes (not even GD have that level of equipment), or if you can just go with one of them. The Coin Used as a token of entrance to the circle. Paying the ferryman, etc. The Ring Basically a mark of initiation. Not certain if it functions in the same way as rings in Enochian. Seems to function in the same way as the Coin, at any rate. Only to be worn after the Rite of Ka. The Amulet Not really certain about this one- seems to be an amulet to protect oneself in the dream state. The Pentacle Normal GD/Thelema-style pentacle, from what I can see. The Paten Don't really understand what this is for. Doesn't seem to have a direct purpose in ritual. The Instruments of Musick (pp48) The Bone-Trumpet (pp48) Ideally made of a femur robbed from the grave of a saint or criminal, or from another magician (rumour has it that Chumbley & Co. did endulge in a bit of graverobbing, though I only have anecdotal evidence of that). Used to announce the start of a ceremony. The Hand-Bell (pp50) Used in a similar way to bells in Mass- i.e. rung at key points of the ceremony. The Drum (pp50) Used for shamanic-style dancing, chanting etc. Probably only necessary if you're very inclined towards that kind of trance. The Magical Fetishes (pp51) Assorted magical objects, talismans, etc. Not sure how necessary these are. The Bowl of Offering (pp51) Pretty much what it says on the tin- it's a bowl you put offerings in. The dragon vessel is supposed to be put in it during off-days. Curiously, this object has an entire poem dedicated to it in the text (pp52) The Robe and Ritual Apparel (pp52) This is one I hadn't expected- Chumbley instructs you to get a full hooded robe, with a belt or sash. Curiously, he leaves the colour up to the practitioner, but suggests that a striking, unique colour is best. The belt is used for tying stuff like bells, fetishes etc. onto. He also suggests that covines might used different coloured sashes to distinguish grades, as in GD- to be honest, I'd avoid that, but whatever. As with any tradition, wear whatever you want, but maybe set aside specific ritual clothes for this. No particular reason for full GD-style gear that I can see. The Skull (pp53) The text mentions that if you don't have an actual skull, one made out of wood or whatever will do. A likeness of a skull is all that's needed.